


Не чист

by TeaMushroom



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaMushroom/pseuds/TeaMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессмысленное и кривое порно с каким-то подобием кинка на колоратке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не чист

За окном непроглядная холодная ночь. Промозглый ветер нещадно бьет капли дождя о стекло. Они сидят в кабинете викария и методично напиваются. Сидни залпом выпивает очередной стакан виски и откидывает голову, разминая шею. Под белоснежной колораткой ходят крепкие мышцы. Он не сразу замечает, что детектив пристально смотрит на белую полоску ткани.  
— Это символ смирения, — говорит Сидни, дотрагиваясь до колоратки. — И чистоты.  
Джорди ставит стакан на край стола, встает, возвышаясь над викарием.  
— Да, я знаю, — отвечает детектив и кладет руку тому на шею. — Но ты не смирился. И ты не чист.  
Сидни поднимает глаза на детектива, и Джорди видит в них выжженные войной земли и руины разграбленного Иерусалима. Видит в глазах Сидни муки всех шести тысяч распятых вдоль Аппиевой дороги. Светлые ресницы трепещу, отбрасывая длинные тени под веками. Сидни опускает взгляд и сползает с кресла, встает перед Джорди на колени.  
Детектив проводит шершавыми пальцами по скуле викария, обводит пухлые влажные от виски губы, чуть надавливает, заставляя их раскрыться. Прикрыв глаза, Сидни обхватывает пальцы губами. Посасывает их, облизывает горячим языком каждую трещинку на грубых подушечках пальцев.

Детектива бросает в пот. И он не уверен от чего: то ли от выпитого алкоголя, то ли от этого влажного рта, горячего как нутро сицилийского быка. Как кто-то вроде Сидни мог решиться избрать путь священника, - он мог сделать карьеру в полиции или в политике. Чемберс умнее многих представителей обоих профессий, которых видел на своем веку Джорди. Сидни слишком радикально-свободных взглядов. Как ему не тесно на этой чертовой белоснежной цепи!..  
Сидни выпускает пальцы детектива из своего рта с откровенно пошлым причмокиванием, словно провоцирует Китинга.  
\- Я не чист, - повторяет он слова детектива. Вновь поднимает на него глаза, а там – черные остовы римских кварталов, там пепел с выжженной пожаром Священной улицы. Джорди так поглощен этим личным апокалипсисом, заключенным в светлую радужку, что не сразу замечает, как ловкие пальцы викария уже разобрались с пряжкой его ремня, уже подцепили пуговицу брюк, расстегнув их и освободив от ткани стоящий член. Еще чуть-чуть - и детектив готов будет пошутить о богатом опыте приходских школ.

— Ммм. Я смотрю, священников не только богословию учат? — Не удержался детектив, наблюдая как Сидни, вобрав член чуть ли не до основания, отсасывает ему. Выпускает член из плена своего рта, облизывает головку и вновь насаживается на него своим горлом. То, как он это делал, наводили Джорди на мысль, что для викария это был явно не первый опыт. Это и восхищало, и отчего-то злило детектива. Он с силой потянул Сидни за волосы, стараясь запомнить в мельчайших подробностях его лицо: румянец возбуждения на скулах, влажные натруженные губы со стекающей с них слюной и отпечаток боли. От резко дёрнутых волос, от чувства вины, от отсутствия веры.

— Тебе здесь не место, ты знаешь, - охрипшим голосом продолжает Джорди, всматриваясь в лицо своего друга. Или уже любовника?.. Его пальцы все еще крепко держат пшеничные пряди волос викария, и он тянет их вновь, сильнее, чем стоило бы. Сидни морщится, но послушно встает с колен прямо напротив Джорди. Они стоят в молчании, тяжело дыша, не разрывая хрупкой ниточки взглядов. Детектива начинает тяготить это выжидание, подкатывает стыд - вот так стоять с эрегированным членом наружу перед молодым викарием, который, с мастерством проститутки. Мысль одеться и убраться пока не поздно становится все более назойливой, когда Сидни начинает расстегивать свою рубашку. Пуговица за пуговицей, неспешно, словно зная, что детектив никуда не уйдет. За рубашкой на пол падают брюки, нижнее белье викария, и тот предстает перед детективом обнажённым. Крепкое, красивое тело с россыпью веснушек-родинок на плечах и груди и белоснежная колоратка на шее. Воплощение Лилит, матери ночных кошмаров. Святость и порок в божественном сосуде. Джорди, сглотнув, толкает Сидни на заложенный книгами и бумагами стол.

Тот поддаётся на эту провокацию и ложится, оперевшись поясницей о край, широко раздвинув длинные ноги. Джорди на мгновение замирает от представившейся ему картины - викарий недвусмысленно намекает на дальнейшее действо, и детектив это понимает.  
— Смотри, — шепчет Сидни, словно понимая заминку друга, и, хорошо облизав пальцы, дотрагивается ими до своего ануса. Ласкает его, массирует, пока тот не начинает свободно впускать в себя палец. Поза не слишком удобная, но Сидни нравится именно так - лежать открыто, даже вульгарно, перед детективом, и растягивать себя пальцами. Джорди смотрит на это, его член призывно подрагивает, словно требуя от своего хозяина разобраться с этим напряжением во всем теле. Пали стены Иерихона под гул господних труб. Детектив встает между раздвинутых ног викария, сплевывает на свою ладонь и размазывает вязкую слюну по всей длине своего члена. Чемберс откидывается на стол и с силой закусывает свой палец, когда Джорди входит в него - резко и болезненно для них обоих. Детектив замирает, переводя дыхание. Внутри викария тесно и горячо, и.. Тесно. Мужчина делает на пробу еще толчок, викарий до белых костяшек вцепляется свободной рукой в край стола. По его подбородку стекает струйка крови от искусанного пальца, пачкая белоснежную ткань колоратки.  
Детектив толкается вновь и вновь, через болезненную тесноту, пока движения не становятся свободными и плавными. Он трахает викария размашисто, вцепившись до синяков в костяшки его таза. Сидни цепляется за край стола, скидывая вместо этого на пол толкования и святые писания. Он задыхается от ритма, от ощущений, его раскрасневшиеся полные губы манят к себе. Детектив не может удержаться и, остановившись, тянется за поцелуем.  
Поцелуй влажный, рваный. Сидни недовольно стонет детективу в губы, выгибается, сильнее вжимаясь в тело Джорди. Оторвавшись от этих губ, пропитанных виски и похотью, Джорди проводит пальцем по раскрасневшейся скуле викария, ниже, по челюсти, оцарапывает коротким ногтем нежную кожу у края колоратки. Повинуясь темному желанию, кладет ладонь поверх белой полоски и сдавливает горло - не сильно, ровно так, чтобы чувствовалось. Детектив вновь входит в жаркое, податливое тело, вновь задает темп и в такт ему сжимает горло. Сидни не хватает воздуха, легкие начинают гореть, но он не пытается ослабить хвату на своей шее, лишь подмахивая, подстраиваясь под резкие толчки детектива, потому что от ощущений начинает коротить. Потому что его разум упоительно пуст и чист от нехватки кислорода. Потому что, наконец, смолкли голоса его мертвецов.

Детектив ускоряет темп, толчки становятся резче и жестче, он чувствует близость разрядки и, опустив руку, начинает отдрачивать Сидни. Викарий, не в силах уже силах сдерживаться, хрипло стонет, сжимает ладонь детектива на своей шее. Они, как кажется Сидни, шумят так, что стоит только удивляться, как на шум не прибежали миссис Эм с Леонардом. Оргазм багряным приливом накатывает и викарий, вздрогнув всем телом, кончает в кулак Джорди. Следом кончает и сам детектив, уронив голову на его грудь. Детектив старается выйти из расслабленного тела как можно осторожнее, но Сидни все равно тихо шипит. Заправив рубашку в брюки, застегнув их, Джорди наливает себе виски и оборачивается — викарий успел закурить и теперь пускал дымные кольца в потолок, все так же лежа на столе, все так же с похабно раздвинутыми ногами. По внутренней стороне бедра стекала его, Джорди, сперма. На шее викария начали поступать синяки от пальцев детектива. Он залпом допивает виски и идет к двери. 

— Это не твое место, Сидни. — Обернувшись, говорит Джорди и закрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
